fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
An Imperfect RPG Game
"An Imperfect RPG Game", or "AIRPGG' is a Role-Playing video game made for the PC. This game is inspired by FantendoQuest, and takes pointers from many other RPGs such as Pokémon (series). The game is constantly updating with many different characters, events, and other areas open to explore. The game is planned to fit into the Fantendoverse in one way or another. The game is planned to have 9 party members in the first version, with many more being added over time. The game is set to be released in early 2019. Gameplay Fights The fight sequences in this game are what you'd expect from an RPG game. The party members you currently have can attack the enemy with a large variety of skills exclusive to the characters. You, however, can only have 4 Party Members out in a battle at a time. The other members you have will be in the back, cheering the fight on and will give boosts to the players based on their skills. If all 4 Party Members die, you lose and go back to the last checkpoint you were at. A new feature similar to Mega Evolutions from the Pokemon series is the Big Burst mode- each character has their own Big Burst form which will change their design, attacks, and stats and make them all much more powerful. You must fill a bar to activate this, and you can do this by obviously attacking enemies enough. Only one character per battle can use this, and the Burst will only last a few turns. You may also dodge attacks that ARE dodgeable, like ranged arrow attacks- however there's only a 25% chance of it missing. Controls- *Mouse- Select moves and activate attacks by pressing their buttons on the screen. *Space (hold)- Attempt to run. *B- Attempt to dodge dodgeable attacks. Overworld The overworld is the area where you walk around. Duh. You, of course, explore many areas around the world, and battle random encounter enemies as you're walking. By pressing E, you can scavenge around for items. Passing some areas will require certain Party Members, like passing a wall of trees will require a character with a sharp tool like an axe. You can find quest areas and such here too, as well as boss battles and other cool things. The many areas here also contain bonuses for your characters, which you can find in chests and by beating the bosses of the area. Controls- *W,A,S,D- Move *E- Scavenge for Items *I- Inventory Story Who: "Hey. What do you want." Who: "You know. I want to create a world." Who: "What world will it be? I can do it as long as it-" Who: "GIVE ME A WORLD FULL OF BOOTLEGS AND PUNS" Who: "....Why?" Who: "BECAUSE WHY NOT!??!?!?!?!" Who: "Alright Greedevil, you asked for it." Party Members Weaponeers These characters use physical weapons to their advantage. While these weapons might take on magical traits, they still do not classify as magical characters. Summoners Summoners specialize in summoning minions to do their bidding. It is known as a sub-category of magic, however since the summoners aren't casting spells exactly, they're technically not. Magicians These characters use spells to their advantage. Sometimes the spells involve the other categories, but mostly they're unique. Beasts These characters are beastly- their abilities are dependent on their physical body and abilities on their own Areas The game takes place in the land of Worldplay, where there are Polar Caves and Desert Plains next to eachother, and Cacti that grows limbs to battle. This place, hence the name, was created to purely fit the needs of one of the "gods" Greedevil, who's greedy and evil and loves to be mean and abusive and also has a weird obsession with puns. However, in doing so, the counteractions of Blight accidentaly made this world less evil than Greedevil meant. The world is exceptionally diverse, and has a world that expans as time goes on- and the surrounding planets can be visited too. Huberality Huberality is the, well, hub of the game. As the town you start out in, Huberality is the portal between realities. Well, what seems to be different realities, this planet's a bit strange, so to speak. In this place are the Huberality Outlands, and portals to all the areas in the game. Huberality Outlands Outside of Huberality are the outlands, a dusty, mean wastleland full of tumbleweeds and sand. You might want to watch out, because outside of the blaring lights and portals of Huberality are mean, exhausting areas, long deserted stretches, and sandstorms. How rude! Grovenyard Grovenyard Tomblataeu Grovenyard Dungeon Antartrick Antartrick Plains Antartrick Caves Antartrick Igglungeon Carry-beanland Carry-beanland Stalkwoods Carry-beanland Factorbean Carry-beanland Ocean Enemies Bosses Events Trivia Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:2019 Category:Original Games